1827 Loxen View, A True Home
by kiwisnake
Summary: Grimmjow has been evicted from his apartment due to false accusations. Now he must move in to Loxen View Housing, which is not what he expected. With his friends, and a host of new characters, Grimmjow will discover a true home.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first ever Bleach fanfic. I have a few favorites among the Arroncars, so they are going to be good guys.

Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

..............

"So did you get a place?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned to his friend. They stood outside Karakura High, waiting for Ichigo's girlfriend Rukia. When she and the other girls arrived, they were going to meet up with the rest of the gang at Urahara's shop. After that they were going to pair up and disperse to help find Grimmjow a new apartment. He had been evicted from his last one because his land lord's fourteen daughter had gone screaming rape to daddy when he had refused to sleep with her. Being four years older aside, he wasn't the least bit attracted to her. Fortunately, the landlord didn't press charges, but simply evicted him because he didn't want rumors to get around.

Now here he was, practically homeless. Grimmjow was constantly thankful that Ichigo was there to help him and let him stay with him, even though he knew Ichigo would much rather prefer having Rukia move in, which had been their plan.

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nope. I searched all day but didn't find anything. They were either too expensive or total trash."

Ichigo could understand his need to live in a cheap but comfortable place. "I'm sure we'll find something tonight," he assured his friend. "And if we don't, you know I don't mind sharing my apartment with you."

Sharing a grin they turned as Rukia's voice vibrated across the school grounds. She walked with a strong confidence. She was followed by Orihime, Tatsuki, and Matsumoto. Rukia's face broke into a bright smile as she saw Ichigo by the gate. The seventeen year old nearly broke into a run, folding herself into his arms when she reached him.

"Hey Grimmjow," Orihime greeted. She smiled a friendly at him. "Ready to go find a new home?"

"As ready as ever," he responded cheerfully. He put a comrade arm around her shoulders. The small troupe headed towards Urahara's shop. Chatting comfortably, throwing in a flirt here or there, they entered the candy store in a good mood. Waiting for them were Renji, Chad, Ulquiorra, Uryuu, and Hitsugaya. Unlike those of the girls, their faces were stern. They all almost seem to be always scowling.

"It's about time," Renji said as he stood from his seat. "I was starting to think you guys wouldn't show up." His face cracked into a grin. "I thought for sure Ichigo and Rukia decided that their lack of sleeping was more important." In the blink of an eye Ichigo had him on the ground and was sitting on him.

"Innuendos aside, let's get going," Uryuu said stiffly.

"Always the business man," Tatsuki joked joining up with Renji after Ichigo had released him.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow practically ran from next apartment complex. Grungy and dirty, they hadn't even gone inside, and booked it when the landlord came out. Now they stood in a park, going over a magazine.

"Let's try this one," Ichigo said, pointing at an address. "It's only a few blocks away."

Grimmjow grimaced. "I don't know. This doesn't seem like the place for good apartments." Ichigo said nothing, only watched as his friend stared thoughtfully around. He shrugged. "Ah what the hell. It's better than nothing."

Together they started towards the address. 1827 Loxen View. The article had described it as a simple place, not grand but not slummy. Homey and comfortable. They had a few open rooms, but some residents were looking for a roommate. That would drive a relatively cheap price down even lower; roommates usually split the rent. Grimmjow thought back on the rent. If he and his roommate, if he got one, split, than they would only have to pay about $200 each. His part-time job as a waiter would pull it off.

"Wow." The comment from Ichigo brought Grimmjow out of his reverie.

Looking at the apartment buildings Grimmjow had to agree. They were spread out over a small area; all painted a light gray with green trim around the windows and doors. Curtains of all kinds could be seen from the windows, from bright vibrant colors to lacy white. Doors were painted white with brass plaques carved with black numbers, but had some sort of personalized decoration. These tiny home-like touches showed that people lived here. The bottom floor of the main building, where the office was held, had large windows allowing a few of the receptionist, and glass doors.

"Wanna go check it out?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. This is the best looking place we've found," Grimmjow responded, walking towards the office building. Looking up at the window, the receptionist saw them coming, and a smile spread across her face. And it wasn't a fake smile plastered onto her face to please costumers. It was genuine.

"Hi!" she said in a bright cheery voice when they came in. "Welcome to Loxen View Housing. How can I help you?"

Ichigo grinned. "Your article was very informative, but could we go over the details?"

"Of course," the receptionist nodded. Grimmjow checked her nametag. Carnellie. "What would you like to know?" Carnellie came out from behind the counter and indicated to some comfortable looking chairs. "Let us sit here."

Grimmjow and Ichigo followed her lead. Carnellie sat, her face practically screaming 'Ask away, I'm here to help'. So Grimmjow began.

"What are the rules?"

"Well, we don't really have any. The only ones we enforce are keeping the noise down at night, and not getting in late." She smiled. "Too keep the peace. The residents don't usually complain on each other, but there is the occasional stern grump. We try to keep the types separated from each other, but allow them to mix as well."

"Types?" Grimmjow questioned. He was not going to live in a place were they stereotyped.

"I know, it sounds rude. Maybe a more polite way to say it would be personalities that clash. We offer them space; rambunctious teenagers in one building, who are next to people who don't mind too much noise, next to the people who like their peace and quiet to sleep. But the owners has had all the rooms sound-proofed if you don't mind where at all you're placed."

Grimmjow blinked. "What about inside the rooms? Are we allowed to change the room according to our whims? What about animals?"

Carnellie smiled broader. "You are allowed to do whatever you want with your room, short of destroying it. We have maintenance workers so you don't have to do any fixing yourself, and animals are allowed. You can have anything from a mouse to a large dog. If it fits, it's allowed to stay. We don't turn anyone down from having a safe place to live."

The young men exchanged a glance. Loxen View Housing took its job seriously. Carnellie's face said it all; helping was all that mattered.

"What are the prices?" Grimmjow asked.

"It depends on the apartment. The more rooms there are, the higher the rent. Our lowest is $400 for single rooms. Our highest is $600 for three rooms." Carnellie paused. "Will you have payment difficulties?"

"Depends on whether or not he wants a place to himself, or if he wants a roomate," a deep voice spoke up. Both boys turned to see the new speaker. A man, who appeared to be at least seven years older than them, had come out from the office from behind Carnellie's work space. He had messy black hair styled with copper highlights and sky eyes. His skin was pale, a nice contrast to his hair. He wore black slacks and business shoes, and a comfortable collared button up shirt that was a bronzish color. He looked at Carnellie and smiled. "You forgot to ask the question again."

Carnellie blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled. The man shrugged and made his way over. He stuck out his hand for them to shake.

"I'm Royal DeAngelo, land lord of Loxen View Housing."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You look a little young," Ichigo commented. "Not that I'm one to talk or anything."

Royal shrugged again. "So which one of you is the one thinking of renting?"

Grimmjow took Royal's hand and shook it firmly. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I'm the one going to rent from you."

"Going to? So you've made a desicion about that. Now, do you want a room alone or do you want to split?" Royal's tone was very business-like. Grimmjow and Ichigo were amazed at the stark contrast between him and Carnellie. Royal studied Grimmjow, almost critically, like he was gauging him for something.

"I would like a roommate," Grimmjow said. "It would payment easier, for both me and whoever I'm going to be sharing a room with."

Royal nodded and stared at him a while more before saying slowly, "How are you with kids?"

Ichigo laughed and slapped his leg. "Are you serious?! He loves kids!! I'm surprised he doesn't have his own already!" Grimmjow glared at him and socked him in the arm. Neither saw the glint in Royal's eyes, or the small smile that curved his lips before it disappeared as he responded blandly, "Follow me." He started for the door, and the other two scrambled to catch up to him. Carnellie smiled and waved at them cheerfully as they dashed past her on her way back to her desk.

Outside, Grimmjow thought about what had transpired, brief as it had been. Carnellie seemed like a genuine good person, but Royal was another idea. He couldn't get him. The man had shrugged off Ichigo's comment on his being to young to be a land lord as if Ichigo had never said it. And he had handled the business quickly and effeciantly, without asking for too much. But Grimmjow's mind kept going back to Royal's last statement. Was he okay with kids? He was better than okay with kids. Ichigi was right, he loved them. But why would Royal ask that? Where there a lot of kids hanging around?

"Here we are," Royal said, knocking on the door. Grimmjow looked around. They had come through and he hadn't really payed attention. They had walked past a row of apartment buildings, and up a stairway covered in ivy and potted plants. The door they stood in front of was plain and without decor. Through the open window they could hear the steady thrum of exotic music; cellos mixed with electric guitars and drums.

Grimmjow grinned. So the renter liked Apocalyptica. If they were going to room together, at least they would get along in the music department.

Royal knocked again. A moment more passed, and then the door opened. Grimmjow and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Both just barely managed to stop from sucking in a breath and stepping back.

Standing at the doorway was a girl.

* * *

End of Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed it.

Of course I have a specific reason for Royal's tedious question, but I'm sure you can all guess what it is.

I don't whether to tell you the pairings in this story, or to keep you guessing like in my Naruto one. Hm. I'm going to be busy with school work and my play that my school is putting on, as a forewarning. Updates will be a bit slow. Same or my All For One, One For All Naruto fanfic. Please review if you either liked what I wrote, or find some things I need to improve on. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the uber long wait folks. Since Christmas is coming up, I want to write a Christmas chapter...but not until later. Like maybe three. So I'm going to try and write as fast as I can. For every chapter time will pass. Could you just imagine what it would be like if every chapter stood for a day? It would be like the never-ending story, only this time literally because it would NEVER FREAKING END. Don't worry; I won't do that to you guys. But, the rule doesn't apply to this chapter because it is a continuation of the last chapter ^.^.

In the last chapter, we found out Grimmjow got evicted from his apartment (because of a stupid *beep*), and had to look for a new one. After many days of searching, he and Ichigo came upon Loxen View Housing, owned by the young landlord Royal. Deeming Grimmjow perfect for a certain room, Royal took them to one he had been keeping an eye on. When the door opened Grimmjow got a stunning surprise...the occupant was a girl!! What surprise awaits Grimmjow in this chapter?

.............

Chapter Two: Living Again

He stared. It was just about all he could do. She looked to be about sixteen with pretty blonde hair that fell in soft waves to her waist, sparkling blue eyes, and creamy pale skin. She looked like she came to about chest high to him, about as tall as Rukia. She wore a button up shirt and small gray shorts and her hair looked damp, evidence of a shower. The girls studied him and Ichigo quizzically for a moment before turning to Royal, and giving him a warm smile as greeting.

"Hey Royal. What is it?" Her voice was soft and melodic. Lovely to Grimmjow's ears.

Royal smiled back. "Sorry to bother you Andy, but may we come inside?" He spoke gently. Grimmjow eyed them. A couple maybe? Andy (_was that her name?_) was a little attractive (_okay very attractive_), and he could guess that in a girl's point of view Royal looked like Adonis. And they had plenty of time to see each other. He wouldn't put it passed them to hook up. Or blame them really.

"Of course." Andy stepped aside, closing the door when they were all inside. Grimmjow studied the room before him, amazed. He could feel Ichigo's surprise beside him. It was the nicest apartment he'd ever seen. From the outside, the rooms didn't look so big. Against one wall of the living room (_the biggest living room I've ever seen besides Byakuya's_), a large flat screen TV was attached to the wall between two windows. Facing the TV were a large couch, a small couch, and two recliners arranged so that the large couch faced the TV directly, with the small couch at an angle next to its left side, and the two chairs angled at it's right side. Between the two chairs was a small mahogany coffee table with a glass top, a larger version of it sitting between the large couch and the flat screen. Potted plants varying between flowers and small trees were scattered around the room: some on the tables, in the corners, on the counters of the kitchen, beneath the TV. What seemed to be toys were scattered around the white carpet.

"Sorry about the mess," Andy said, going and cleaning up the toys. She gestured towards the chairs and couches. "Please, sit. Let me just go put these away." She took off down the hallway leading towards four rooms, two with their doors open and lights on, two with their doors closed. Andy entered one of the closed doors, opening it quietly. Taking the invitation, Royal sat in the recliner closest to the large couch, while Ichigo and Grimmjow took a seat at the small couch. They waited patiently, Royal watching them closely. Studying them.

Andy returned shortly and sat in the recliner next to Royal, who turned his attention to her. "Andy, I understand that you've been looking for a new roommate?" Grimmjow almost smiled. Even in business mode Royal was kind to her.

The girl nodded. "Yes. I don't really mind who, so long as they don't smoke inside, preferably don't smoke at all, don't drink around the apartment or come home drunk or drink at all, don't bring strangers in without my notice, and all the obvious wrong things to do when living with somebody else." She scratched her head, her face turning slightly pink. "But they do need a good job, to help with the rent of course. They don't have to buy groceries or anything. Or cook dinner. Or do the laundry. Or...or..." she stopped and it seemed to Grimmjow she was ready to cry. _Okay, _he thought, _now I'm interested._

Royal fidgeted, giving Grimmjow a solid look. Grimmjow met his eyes squarely. Royal turned back to Andy. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to Grimmjow." Royal indicated him with a hand gesture. "He's looking for a place to stay, preferably with a roommate, and I thought you'd like it if he stayed here. Of course, the decision is entirely up to you."

"I would be grateful if you would let me stay," Grimmjow said. "And I would help in anyway possible." His words came across as strictly sincere. "I can move in as soon as you like."

"Today," Ichigo put in. Grimmjow smacked his arm again.

Andy studied Grimmjow thoughtfully. She opened her mouth to speak...and the sound of a baby's cry came from the back. In one fluid movement Andy was on her feet and down the hallway. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat stunned, neither seeing the hard look that came into Royal's eyes. They looked at each other, eyes wide. **Baby?!**

* * *

Inside the room, Andy fought the sadness. Now that they knew, Grimmjow would never stay. All the other prospects that had learned about the baby, especially with a teenage mom, had turned tail and run. And that is why her last roommate had left...the stress of dealing with an infant at a young age. Andy picked up her baby boy, who stood at the edge of his cradle, arms outstretched, whimpering softly. He was one and a half years old, and could already crawl and walk. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. The hair came from the father, the eyes from her. Once in her arms, his whimpering stopped. She patted his back and fought back the tears. She cooed to him gently.

"You knew he was here didn't you? Yes, you're such a smart boy. Alright, let's go see Uncle Royal." _Time to show him the cost of staying,_ she thought darkly, heading to the living room. _And then he'll leave, just like all the others._

* * *

Tension filled the room. Royal tapped the arm of his chair, fist on his chin, starring into space. Grimmjow and Ichigo were deep in thought. So this is what Royal had meant. Now that they thought about it, it should have been obvious. Grimmjow tapped his face thoughtfully. A baby. He looked up as Andy walked into the room timidly, an adorable boy in her arms. As soon as the boy caught sight of Royal it screeched in delight and stretched out to him. Royal's features softened. The older man stood and made to go over...but Ichigo and Grimmjow beat him to the punch.

"A BABY!! OH HE'S SO CUTE!!" The boy looked at them with wide eyes, his attention diverted. After a moment of the young men fawning over him, he smiled and did the cute baby giggle. Andy stood, too stunned to move or speak. Royal watched with a hidden smile in his eyes.

"He is so precious," Ichigo stated, amber eyes shining as the boy held one of his fingers in a gentle grip.

"Who's is he?" Grimmjow asked, stroking the baby's face. Andy's face flushed.

"Mine," she said softly. Grimmjow hummed and continued to stroke the boy's cheek. After a moment he asked, "Can I hold him?" Andy hesitated, and then let Grimmjow take the boy. Her little baby giggled again and patted Grimmjow's face.

"What's his name?" Ichigo asked.

"Carlisle," Andy whispered. She pushed a hand through her hair and looked at Royal. He nodded at her and smiled gently as Grimmjow cooed to the baby. Just then, an alarm sounded. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Andy booked it out of the room. Soon they heard sounds from the bedroom and later what was probably the bathroom.

"Andy!" Royal called out. "Did you find Carlisle a babysitter?"

"No!" Andy shouted back. A scowl passed over Royal's face. "I can't afford one."

"Then what are you going to do with him?" Royal demanded, going to stand in the front of the hall, hands on his slim hips. Andy came out to stand in the hallway, pulling her wavy hair into a quick ponytail.

"Drop him off at the nursery," she said feebly. Ichigo and Grimmjow listened closely while trying to look like they weren't.

"That will only make you later than you already are. And what about getting home? You work late enough as it is. Having to go to the nursery to pick him up will only make you get home even later." Royal's voice came out tight as a tensed spring.

"Hannah offered to stay late to keep an eye on him, and she said she would give me a ride home."

"You don't have a ride?!" This came out as an enraged shout. Andy cringed back and Grimmjow and Ichigo looked over. "Why didn't you call me? Or Carnellie? For goodness sakes Andy how are we supposed to help you if you don't say anything!?!"

"I didn't want to cause you any trouble!" Andy shouted back. Royal's eyes narrowed.

"Cause me trouble? Since when have you ever done that? I am not like Harley or that ass of a father who took off on you! I will not leave you because you can't take care of the baby yourself. You need me, and you need Carnellie. Neither of us is going to shirk away because of this. There is no such thing as too much duty in this. You need the help. The only trouble you cause us is if you don't allow us to give it."

Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged glances. So the dad took off did he? Andy's voice reached them weakly. "But...what if you were busy? And Carnellie...she has her own work."

Royal sighed, scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair. "I'm never too busy to help you, and neither is Carnellie. We both love Carlisle, and will do anything to assist you."

"You have an appointment with your father," Andy reminded him.

"The old man would understand," Royal responded. Andy gripped the short black skirt she wore and looked down at the carpet.

"I'll watch him," Grimmjow spoke up. Royal tilted his head to face him and gave him another studious look. Andy poked her head out from behind the wall.

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Of course. I don't have soccer practice today, and I don't work until Saturday." Grimmjow adjusted his hold on Carlisle, who was now playing with the ring in the upper part of his ear. "Besides, as Royal already knows and I'm sure you can guess, I just love children. And Ichigo and the others can get my stuff from his place, and we'll all watch him together, if you don't mind."

Andy looked at Royal, who was now grinning openly like a Cheshire cat. She looked back at him and smiled. "Alright." And then she was gone and back carrying a coat and a purse. Along with the black skirt she now wore a white, long-sleeved, collared button up shirt, tights, and black heels. Large silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears and she wore black eyeliner, mascara, and a light dusting of white eye shadow. She looked, in Grimmjow's very manly point of view, sexy.

"I'm giving you a ride," Royal said dryly after giving her a once over. "You are not walking to work dressed like that."

Andy rolled her eyes. "You never let me walk to work."

"Because you're always dressed like that. I wish you would quit that job. You're boss is such a pervert."

"I need the job!" Andy protested. Before stepping out the door she looked over at Grimmjow and Ichigo, who were now on the floor with Carlisle, watching as he showed off his walking skills. "I'll be back at eleven," she said. Then strode out the door.

* * *

While his roommate was out Grimmjow watched over Carlisle like he would his own kid. Ichigo went and retrieved his belongings and brought the whole gang back. The girls exclaimed over Carlisle and took turns holding him, also sharing with the other boys.

The boys teased him about his roommate, who Ichigo was keen on talking about. All together they helped him set up his room, taking turns watching the baby, who was very well behaved. He only cried when he really needed something, like a diaper change or food. He never lacked for attention.

Later in the day, around eight, Carlisle fell down as he was walking over to Grimmjow. He started to whimper, but halfway through he stopped, stood up, and proceeded on his way. Once he reached his destination he wrapped his short arms around Grimmjow's leg, leaned his head against the older boy, and yawned.

"Looks like it's bed time," Ichigo chuckled. He finished tacking up a poster. Grimmjow bent down and lifted the baby up into his arms.

"He hasn't had a nap, which I'm sure is against baby raising conduct," Rukia said as she came into the room. "Done yet?"

"Just finished," Grimmjow said, rocking Carlisle in his arms. The three walked out into the living room. Sprawled out on the floor and furniture they had just cleaned up all the toys they had taken out to play with the baby.

"Everything back where you found it?" he asked them.

"Duh," Renji replied. "What do we look like, stupid rude morons?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up!" Renji snapped.

"SSSSHHHH!!!!" the others said. "The baby is sleeping." Renji immediately looked guilty.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I'm going to go take the rascal to bed." He walked down the hallway to Carlisle's room. It was quite the nursery, obviously chosen with great care and love. Andy had welcomed the baby, had apparently anticipated it. And the father had taken off, not wanting a second glance at the son that would be his, if he had it right. Grimmjow hugged the poor baby to him tightly for a moment before putting him in his crib. Stepping into the hallway he could hear the group's conversation.

"What time did Andy tell you she was coming home?" Orihime's voice.

"Eleven." Ichigo.

"Eleven?" Renji, incredulous. "What time did she leave?"

Ichigo sighed. They would not be pleased with the answer. "Two."

"What? That's nine hours!" Rukia sounded horrified. "How can she work so late?"

"Apparently she's running low on money. What with the rent, groceries, diapers and what not she can't support herself without extra work. Her roommate ditched her, and now she's going it alone." Ichigo's voice was filled with sadness, and then brightened.

"Actually, I'm wrong. Her landlord and his secretary are helping her."

Orihime sighed. "That's a relief." A pause. "Ah! We'd better go you guys. It's getting late and I don't think Andy would like to come home with a large group of people in her house just after a hard work day."

Grimmjow stepped into the living room. "Leaving?" The others nodded. "See ya later."

Once they were gone he turned on the TV and with a sigh sat down on the couch. Leaning forward, he put his face in his hands and thought. He had already eaten, but what about Andy? It wouldn't hurt to make her a little something to tide her over, just in case she did eat. And if she didn't he would make her more.

Getting up he strode into the kitchen and began pulling out into ingredients. He hoped she liked shrimp.

* * *

Andy stepped through the door to the smell of mouth-watering food. Closing the door she walked into the kitchen and found Grimmjow stirring a frying pan of what looked like shrimp. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said gently. She looked exhausted. "I wasn't sure if you had anything to eat, so I made you a little something."

"Oh," was all she said. She stood there a moment, and then asked, "Where is Carlisle?"

"Asleep. He had a long day. I'm sorry, but he didn't have a nap."

"That's fine," she replied. She came in farther and sat down at the small table made for three. Wincing she pulled off her heels. "He gets so excited when he meets new people, so it would have impossible to get him to sleep anyways." She stopped talking as Grimmjow walked over with a plate piled with chow-mien noodles with shrimp. Her stomach rumbled.

"That's what I thought," Grimmjow said with a chuckle. He took a seat across from her and studied her as she took a timid bite. Her eyes widened.

"This is delicious!!!" Grimmjow smiled.

"Glad you like it," he said.

Andy eyed him as she took an even bigger bite. "You really didn't have to do this. I could have made myself a sandwich." Grimmjow's expression darkened and she froze with the fork halfway to her mouth.

"Absolutely not. You worked nine long hours today. Finish eating and get to bed," he said sternly. Andy nodded. Meal done Grimmjow practically pushed her down the hallway to her bedroom, refusing her offer to do the dishes.

Later that night, getting up to get a drink of water, he walked past Carlisle's room to find the door open. Peeking in, he found Andy sitting in the rocking chair, Carlisle in her arms. She rocked him gently. She stroked his back, his hair, kissed the top of his head.

"My handsome baby," she murmured. "Such a handsome baby. Such a good boy. You're my special baby boy." She hugged him tighter to her, and Grimmjow saw tears leaking from her closed eyes. "I'm sorry precious baby. I'm sorry."

* * *

End of chapter. And there you have it. Andy is a teenage mother. I don't know about you but this makes me want to cry.

Rules stated at the very beginning will begin starting with chapter three. I hope you enjoyed this one :). Please read and review.

Next chapter: It's Christmas time! A month has passed since Grimmjow started staying with Andy in her three-room apartment. The relationship between the two will start to broaden from a friendship and there will be hints of romance. After all, a Christmas chapter is always good with touches of special moments. Rukia and Ichigo, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Tatsuki and Renji, and others :).

It's the time for giving, and a home is the right place to do it :).


	3. Chapter 3

Alright things have been switched around. This is a total rewrite of chapter three...as in a 100% change. Why? I felt it was moving too fast. I feel that we need to have a closer look at the formation of Grimmjow's and Andy's relationship before we go jumping into it like I did. And the end of chapter two is...well it's not a lie as that is what I was planning to do...but well it's not going to happen for a while.

It has been at least three months since Grimmjow moved in to Loxen View Housing, and he is now getting used to having a teenage mom for a roommate who is scared he'll walk out on her at any moment. This chapter, and the next few, will be about how Grimmjow convinces her he is in it for as long as she needs him. For forever.

............................................

Chapter Three: You Might Leave

"Alright take a thirty minute break!"

The group of boys stopped at the end of their tenth lap around the field, bent over panting. Among them Grimmjow straightened and wiped sweat from his face. Together with Ichigo and Renji he made his way to the sidelines to get a drink of water. Waiting there were Rukia, Orohime, Tatsuki, and Momo with bundles of fast food.

"Is it just me or is coach in his 'Take no Prisoners' mode?" Ichigo asked, taking a swig from a cold bottle of water given to him by his girlfriend.

Grimmjow swished water around his mouth to wet it, then spit the water out. He turned to look at the fifty-year-old man who lead the Espada soccer team. "No you're right. He's on the war path. Let boot camp training begin.

"I hate it when he gets like this," Renji said as he plopped himself on the grass next to Tatsuki. She handed him a bag from Mcdonald's and he stared at it ravenously as he continued, "And it's always against the Stream Jets." The Stream Jets were the Espada's number one soccer rival. Both could be labeled as the top soccer team in the country and constantly battled it out to see who had the right. Currently the Espada held the title. All they had to do was keep it. And their coach made sure they did.

Grimmjow and Ichigo took their seats. Rukia handed Ichigo his bag from Burger King, while she, Tatsuki, and Momo each had one from Togo's and Orohime had one from all of theirs.

"Toshiro and Ulquiorra will be here in a few minutes. They stopped by the snack shack to grab some soda, which Orohime forgot to order with the rest of the food," Rukia explained the absence of the smallest among them and the palest. Orohime blushed and took her friend's teasing with good humor.

"Hey Grimmjow," she said to divert attention, "how is living with Andy? You've been there for what? Three months?"

The others sat back to listen. Ichigo hadn't seen Andy in a while, not since he dropped by to visit his friend two weeks ago. Grimmjow sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair as he thought. He didn't want to say the wrong things. Just as he was about to start Ulquiorra and Toshiro arrived with the soda. Orohime tuned them in on what was going on and the two other boys sat almost instantly, already keen on the news.

"Well...it's...quiet." When they stared at him weird, after all there was a baby in the house, he explained, "She's hardly ever around. She wakes up early to go to school, usually taking Carlisle to the nursery, goes straight to work from school, and doesn't come home until practically midnight." Grimmjow grimaced. "I don't know how that poor kid functions."

"You are helping her right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Of course. As often as I can, which is hard to do. She won't let me!"

"What do you mean she won't let you?" Toshiro scoffed.

Grimmjow made a face. "Every time I attempt to get up early, or take out the trash, or clean the apartment she's whirling right by shoving me back to bed, taking the trash bag out of my hands, or taking the broom and pushing me out the front door. 'Oh don't worry Grimmjow, I'll take care of it'. 'No Grimmjow, it's my turn to clean the bathroom remember?'. 'You just relax. Leave everything to me'." He slapped his face into his hands. "It's like she's scared I'll get pissed and...I don't know...leave or something."

Ichigo stared at his half eaten burger thoughtfully and munched on some fries. "Royal did mention that her past roommate left her."

Rukia looked at him, puzzled. "Royal?"

"Her landlord," her boyfriend and friend said at the same time.

"Has she talked about it?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow shook his head. "No. Not a word, and I know Royal won't tell me. I asked him once and he gave me a look that plainly said Ask-Me-Again-And-See-What-Happens."

"Sounds like a real ass," Renji stated.

"Naw, he's just one of those people who believes personal information like that should be exposed by the person it lays with. He's also so sweet to Carnellie, she's his secretary, and Andy. Plus he handles his clients well, makes sure the buildings are maintained properly, takes care of any and all problems efficiently. He is so similar to Byakuya it scares the crap out of me." The group laughed at the thought of Rukia's well established and wealthy older brother.

After a moment of silence Orohime said, "Why aren't you eating your lunch Grimmjow?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll eat it later."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You forgot it again didn't you?" When he grinned sheepishly she shook her head. "I'll share mine."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not hungry anyways."

"You will be hungry when you see what's coming your way," Ichigo said slyly. They turned at his remark to see a girl about Rukia's and the other girls' age coming towards them. She had long blonde hair, was dressed in a white shirt and black mini skirt, and was carrying a plastic bag along with a large duffle bag and baby carrier with one arm and in the other a baby they all recognized.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat, running towards her. "Andy? What are you doing here?" Now that he was close enough to get a good look at her face he saw she seemed ready to collapse.

"Royal called me just as I was getting off work and said that you'd left your lunch bag in the lobby. I thought that since I passed a bunch of lunch places on my way home I'd stop by and drop something off for you." She held the arm carrying the heavy equipment, showing him a Subway plastic bag with a foot long sandwich, a bag of chips, and one bottle of water and a bottle of soda tucked inside. Using it as an excuse to take the carrier, he held on to both.

"What do you mean just getting off work? You mean you didn't come home at all last night?"

Andy's mouth opened and closed at the look of rage that crossed his face. "It-it was a double shift."

His face darkened further. "Excuse me? Why are you working a double shift?" He put down the carrier and his lunch so he could take the duffle bag and Carlisle away from her limp grip. She wasn't used to someone being mad at her for working too hard, except for Carnellie and Royal. Everyone else thought she didn't work enough...or at least Harley thought so.

Her new roommate turned back to her after tucking Carlisle into his carrier. His glare was harsh. "Never again, do you understand me?! Have you looked in a mirror? You are dead on your feet!" He paused. "How are you getting home?"

Andy looked down at the ground. "Walking," she whispered feebly. She already knew he hated it when she walked home from work.

And that was the last straw. "WHAT?!?!?!? HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH WORK SO I CAN COME GET YOU?!?" His voice pitched across the field and stadium, stopping everyone in their activities. "WALKING HOME ALONE IS DANGEROUS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPEND TO YOU??" Tears pricked Andy's eyes and she refused to look up at him. He lowered his voice to a tight whisper. "Andy this is going to stop, and it is going to stop now. Whatever your former roommate did to you I won't. You don't have to try so hard by yourself with me. Why won't you just let me help you?"

"Because you might leave me." Her answer came out soft, almost impossible for him to hear, and tearful. "Y-you m-might l-leave me all a-alone." He watched with a breaking heart as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably, as she fisted her hands and pressed them against her cheeks, sinking to a crouched position as she completely broke down. Something he hadn't seen her do at all in the few months he lived with her.

"I-I don't w-want you t-to leave." Her sobs racked her slender body. "I d-don't w-want to be al-l-lone."

"Oh, Andy," Grimmjow sighed. He knelt down and put his hands on her arms. "No. I would never do that to you. Ever." The young man pulled her into a hug and held her as she continued to spill much needed tears.

.

From in his carrier Carlisle whimpered in distress at his mother's tears, straining against the belts that kept him in place. As he stretched to reach for her he watched as the nice man cradled her, almost the way mommy cradled him. The nice man spoke in those strange words the bigger people used, the soothing words. Like with him, they calmed mommy down, helped her relax. Soothing words were good.

He liked this nice man who helped mommy stand up, wrapped an arm around her, and picked up his carrier, bag of strange things mommy needed, and the toys mommy had bought for the nice man. He liked the nice man who carted both him and mommy over to sit with the nice people. He liked the nice man who didn't hurt his mommy.

....................................................

I seriously almost cried writing this chapter T_T. Let me know if the Carlisle view was too strange. If it was I'll stop using it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to keep the updates going much faster.

As I said, the next few chapters will be Grimmjow proving to Andy that he is not the cowardly father that ran away, nor the flighty roommate who lacked the heart to stay. 


	4. Chapter 4

First off I would like to apologize for the huge gap in updates. The stupid administration at school blocked from the school internet, and unfortunately that was where I got my stories up as I do not have microsoft word or other compatible software for . All I have is lame ass Abiword which, not offense Abi, is CRAP!  
*clears throat* anyways....on with the story. .  
Chapter Four: Getting Used to It Grimmjow was up at dawn. He had always been an early riser, whether or not he had work, and enjoyed he quiet that morning provided. Carlisle was in his play pen in the living room. He was in the kitchen frying up some sausages and bacon, along with waffles and biscuits and gravy. He always made a big breakfast as it was healthiest. Because he had work today he had to leave by ten o'clock, but would be sure to fix Andy a proper meal. She was still in bed. He'd taken her alarm clock out of her room after she had fallen asleep last night. He had also called her work and said she was sick and wouldn't be in for a few days. This was prompted after the youth had seen his roommate's work schedule.

She didn't have a day off for another week, and the days she was working were full; from the time she got off school (three) till twelve at night.

Just as he was putting the rest of the biscuits in the oven and going to rinse out the bowl he'd used to make the dough, the phone in the living room rang long and shrill. Grimmjow swore softly. He ran to the phone, hoping to get too it before it could wake up Andy. Wincing he caught it in the middle of its second ring.

"Hello?" Grimmjow walked back to the kitchen, praying Andy was still asleep.

"Put Andy on the phone." Grimmjow stiffened at the familiar, arrogant, rude, and much older voice of Andy's boss Mr. Cavolin.

"She's sleeping," he responded curtly. Not one to respect authority much anyways, it was more so with this man.

"What is she doing sleeping? She's an hour late for work!" Cavolin snapped.

"You must not have gotten the message," Grimmjow snarled. "She's sick." Sick of you, he thought darkly.

"We are busy today. We need her," Cavolin sniffed.

Yeah you need her! And it's not to serve your costumers. Boiling with anger at this thought and the fact that he knew Cavolin had other workers who had days off undeserved Grimmjow snapped, "Then call someone else! She needs her rest!"

With that he angrily shut the phone off entirely. Raking a hand through his blue hair he vehemently cursed the man in his mind, thinking of any four letter words and more that were humanely possible.

"Who was it?" Resisting the urge to cuss out loud Grimmjow turned at the tired voice to see Andy standing at the front of the hallway, rubbing sleep from heavily tired eyes. She yawned widely.

"Your boss," he responded softly. He watched as his roommate went over to her baby, picking him up and hugging him. "I told him you weren't coming to work today."

Andy turned her head to face him, placing her cheek against Carlisle's head. She thought back to that day a week ago on the soccer field, the day Grimmjow had expressed his anger at her over working herself, at the fact that she walked home from all by herself.

It had all come as a surprise, much like when he had stayed even though he found out his roommate was a teenage mother. Ever since Carlisle had been born, all Andy heard from her former roomy Harley was foul talk. Harley complained that Andy didn't do enough work, that she didn't take enough turns cleaning the house or taking care of Carlisle. So Andy had kept adding onto her workload: first it started with cleaning the bathroom when needed, then vacuuming all the rooms, then cleaning the living room. Following were taking out the garbage, cleaning the kitchen, always being the one to change Carlisle's diapers and feed, clothe, and bathe him, and taking on a double shift and working later. Harley did nothing but party, bringing all her friends over even though Andy had asked her not too, keeping Carlisle up later than was healthy for a newborn baby.

Harley said that Andy could walk home, that she didn't deserve to get picked up. Andy was the one who had gotten pregnant, not Harley. Then one day Andy had come home from another double shift to find Harley's car gone, her room completely cleaned out, and a note on the table:

I can't deal with this anymore.

For the next few months Andy and Carlisle did there best alone. Royal and Carnellie had found out and were furious. Royal had her place an ad in the newspaper. And in the end she winded it up with this green eyed, light-blue haired boy who was currently studying her with concern after having just told off her boss.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I really could use a break."

Grimmjow smiled softly. He patted a spot at the kitchen table, indicating for her to come and sit. Putting Carlisle back in the pen she did as asked, and Grimmjow placed a heaping plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Andy took a forkful of waffle and sausage, savoring the flavors on her tongue. Grimmjow was a really good cook.

"Do you have work today?" she asked, sipping at her orange juice.

"Yeah, from ten thirty to seven," he answered. Grimmjow bent down to check on the biscuits. Discovering they were not yet a golden brown he straightened and leaned against the counter.

"I called Carnellie," he told her. "She'll be over a bit later, and will be here until I get back."

"Why did you call her?" Andy questioned, puzzled.

"To make sure you get the rest you need," Grimmjow said. He pulled out a chair, turned the back to face Andy, and straddled it. He folded his arms across the top and rested his head on his arms to watch her eat. "And to keep you company. But she understands if you want to spend the day alone."

"No it's fine," Andy told him. She ate one of her slices of bacon. "I haven't had any girl time with her in a long time. Carlisle can watch us do our nails."

They laughed. "Is there anything you need to me to get on my way home?" Grimmjow asked. He rose to get himself a plate . Andy ate some more waffle while she thought. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded and kept eating. Grimmjow sighed. "Is there anything you want?" He knew already that she only didn't speak about shopping when she wanted something rather than needed it. And he could guess as to what it is that she wanted. Again he got the head shake. "All right then, suit yourself you stubbern mule." Andy stuck her tongue out at him before drinking some more juice. Grimmjow leaned in close, close enough that their noses where almost touching. "You know, most guys would take that as an invitation to...stay home...if you know what I mean." He smirked as a light blush feathered on her cheeks. But he had to give her props for covering it up well.  
She narrowed her eyes at him and closed the distance. "Pervert," she hissed. "Don't make me call Royal and have your nasty ass kicked out of here." The youth pulled away with a hearty chuckle. "Kill-joy." Andy smiled to herself. She'd gotten used to Grimmjow's flirty, if somewhat adulterated, antics. She sometimes considered it luck that Carlisle still couldn't understand a word what they were saying, though she had a feeling her baby boy understood more than they thought he did. The young mother turned to look at Carlisle. He was studying one of the trains how babies do, with that curious 'what-in-the-world-is-this' expression. Laughing she watched as he stuck the train in his mouth then promptley spit it out with a "blech!"  
"Your baby is just as crazy as you are. Must be genetic." Taking the small taunt good naturedly she turned back to Grimmjow. "Don't tell me you've never stuck a toy train in your mouth?"  
"Not once," Grimmjow responded with a small smile.  
"Oooh," Andy said. "Then I'm afraid that makes you the crazy one as all good babies put trains, or some other toy, in their mouth. It's part of the job description."  
"What if I was reserved that for when I am older, so I could put more mature items in my mouth?" Grimmjow whispered, getting close to her face again. This time he saw her whole face color a bright pink. "Oh my God. Grimmjow!" Andy clapped her hands to her burning cheeks. "You are so nasty!!" He laughed at her exclamation. "That's what they tell me." He continued to laugh as she threw her napkin at him, huffing, trying in vain to push back her embarrassment. "If I'm crazy it's because I'm living with you!"

The rest of the meal passed in peace. Eventually Grimmjow had to get ready for work. While he did so Andy rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. For a few minutes she studied it, the two big plates and the smaller one, the two big glasses and the baby sipping cup. Three. Pressing a hand to her mouth she fought back the tears.  
Look at you Andy, getting all emotional. What would Grimmjow think if he came out and saw you like this? The young girl swiped at her eyes. She closed the washer and stepped out of the kitchen, going to sit on the couch. Ruffling Carlisle's hair she sat closest to him and turned on the TV, going straight for the eleven part series knows as Life on Discovery channel she had recorded last night. She'd gotten behind in her viewings and had missed the first four episodes. Thanks to her roomy she had all day to watch them, an hour apiece, fourty-five minutes without commercials. "Alright sweetheart I'm going." Andy turned as Grimmjow walked into the living room. He was dressed in a white, collared, button-up long-sleeved shirt, black slacks that fit well on his lean body, and black dress shoes. He kept the two top buttons on his shirt undone. He wouldn't button them until he got to work. In his hand he carried an apron and his wallet. "Have fun," she responded. Getting up she met him at the door and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Come home safe." He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you and Carlisle alone any time soon. Trust me. Keep the door locked until Carnellie gets here." She nodded, waving him goodbye when he reached his care and drove away. Going back inside she closed the door and locked it behind her. It wasn't long until her friend Carnellie arrived carrying a sleeping bag and pillow, and her large sleep-over bag full of what looked like board games, video-games, DVDs, CDs, and hair styling devices and cosmetics.  
"Hey Andy! I hope it's okay if I come over. I totally understand if you want to be alone right now." Her friend smiled at her brightly, her brown hair mussed from sleep, and still in her Kingdom Hearts T-shirt and pajama bottoms.  
"Not at all," Andy said, letting her in. "In fact, I have an idea. Let's invite Rukia and the other girls over and we can have a party!!"

Grimmjow walked in too a semi-lit living room and girls sprawled all over. Andy had called him sometime just after he'd left, asking if it would ge ok if she invited the girls over for a party. Of course he'd said yes. It would be good for her. Royal had told him her other friends had abandoned he upon learning of the pregancy, judging her and deeming her as a whore without a second thought. Grinning he quietly padded past the slumbering ladies to his bedroom. There he found his laundry washed, dried, and folded neatly on his bed with a note stating that they had all done it not just Andy, so please don't get mad at her. The smiley faces were of course drawn by Orohime and Rangiku. Laughing softly he went out to survey the damage. It was minimal; with only a few nail polishes and other make-up on the coffee table along with bowls of chips, fruit, salami, shrimp, and beverages. Board games were stacked in a corner, and games, DVDs, and CDs lay scattered in front of the TV.

Rangiku lay spread eagled on the floor, drooling. Momo and Orohime shared the large couch, Tatsuki was curled up on one of the recliners, and Rukia and Carnellie lay cuddled next to Andy. They'd styled each other's hair and done one another's make-up. He could see sparkly pink nail polish glittering on Andy's toenails as her blanket was scrunched up from her feet. Carlisle was asleep in his pen. He was sleeping comfortabely with a pillow and blankey. "Bunch of nut cases," he murmured, moving to clean up the mess. Andy stirred at the sound of running water and sat up. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she disentangled herself from her friends.  
"Sorry Grimmjow. I'd meant to clean it up before you got home." He turned to face her and smiled gently.  
"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."  
She shook her head, walking over and helping him. He saw she was still in her jamies; one of his T-shirts (one he'd noticed had gone missing a while ago, his black one with the giant white cross wrapped in the coils of a red and blue Chinese dragon), and a pair of small shorts. He knew for fact that she didn't wear the shorts to bed. One night she'd had a nightmare and asked if she could sleep with him. Without bottoms. She'd explained that any pants or shorts she slept in made her uncomfortable as they felt tangled around her legs. Her very beautiful, creamy pale, slender legs. Smiling mischieviously he came up behind her, curling one long arm around her waist, putting the other hand on her exposed thigh. She tilted her head up to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You can't wait for the others to leave?" she asked bluntly. "Nope," he responded plainly, dropping his head to nibble at her neck. Sighing she patted his cheek and continued to wash the dishes. He ran his hand along her thigh, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. It took all of her strength not to drop the dish she was holding and faint against him. He did this sometimes but she never got used to it. When he put his fingertips just under the hem of her shorts she pushed him back.  
"Alright, alright enough." Andy swallowed thickly and fought to breathe evenly. "Go wake the others. Their boyfriends demanded they be returned when you got back."

I know it got a little weird with Grimmjow and Andy. But that's just how it is. Grimmjow is like that...in my story anyway. And for those of you who are wondering Life is an actual eleven part series on Discovery channel. It's on on Sundays. And yeah, I put KH in there. Just cause I love it a lot. GO AXEL!! WHOO!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally success on my senior project!! All the laundry is done and I can move on to preparing the report. Thank you God for Spring Break.  
I would like to apologize for the huge delay in the updates. Did I already do that? Oh well. I'm just really sorry. So here are a bunch of chapters that will hopefully make up for my lapse in the story. This chapter is a continuation of the last one. Some chapters will be like this (or I should say like chapters 1 and 2 as they are the first), and some will be like 3 and 4 where there is space in between. Anywho. The girls have gone home and Carlisle has been put to bed. That leaves Andy and Grimmjow alone....to do what? Watch America's Funniest Videos of course.

* * *

Chapter Five:

Planning Grimmjow groaned as Andy expertly massaged his shoulders. His day at work had been long and stressful; what had started as a slow day had picked up pace faster than the staff at Senbonzakura anticipated. The waiting staff, which included Rukia, Ichigo, Orohime, Toshiro, Renji, Youroichi, and Rangiku, were dead on their feet long before it was time to clock out. The kitchen staff, which along with Grimmjow included Ulquiorra, Momo and Tatsuki, could barely keep up with the constant flow of orders. They could use more people as the busy season was just getting started. Summer was right around the corner.

"Thanks hun," he murmured as she sat down next to him. He kissed her cheek and she pushed him away gently with a soft laugh.

"You're welcome my Grimm Reaper." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to go take a shower and put on fresh jammies. I've been like this all day and I feel really gross." Standing she touched Grimmjow genlty on the nose. "Thanks for the day off. I needed it." With those words she left him alone on the couch.

Sighing Grimmjow slumped back against the cushions. He wished he could do more for her. The least he could do now was get her a few days every now and then, at best, without getting her fired. Even though he would prefer that. But he knew she would be angry if he didn't have a backup for her. Despite his being against her working and going to school, he knew she wanted to so she could be a provider for the family. Grimmjow chuckled to himself. He hoped he wasn't jumping too far ahead by calling them a family.

His train of thought was interuppted as the phone rang. Grumbling he ambled over to it and answered with a gruff "Hello?"

"You're lucky it's me Grimm and not my brother," Rukia's teasing voice said from the other side.

"Sorry Rukia," Grimmjow said sheepishly. "I'm just a little tired."

"You're going to be even more tired after you hear what Byakuya asked me to tell you and the others. You're going to have to come in tomorrow. We've got several reservations, all of them big parties, and Byakuya wants his best cooks and waiting staff to be there to make sure the job gets done right." He could hear papers rustling. "According to Ichigo, these are very important people, so you know my brother would be focused on getting business done effeciently and correctly."

Grimmjow rubbed a hand over his face. "Damn it." Rukia laughed. "Alright, what time?"

"Seven thirty to be at a meeting and prep for the onslaught," his friend responded.

"It's going to be real bad isn't it?" Grimmjow asked. Rukia answered with a spunky yes. His response was to sigh and thump his head against the wall. Which knocked an idea into his brain. "Hey Rukia, are there any openings?"

"For what?"

"Anything. Waiting, bussing, cleaning?" He turned to face the direction of the bathroom, where Andy had gone.

"Umm...Byakuya told me he was looking for someone to do some entertainment; play that wonderful grand piano he bought, sing a few songs, maybe some stand up comedy. Why?"

"Could you put Byakuya on for me? I think I know just the person he's looking for."

"Yes Grimmjow? Rukia says you have something important you want to tell me?" At the sound of Byakuya Kuchiki's sophisticated voice Grimmjow stood up straight, snapping to attention like a solider in front of a general. Byakuya was one of the few authority figures Grimmjow respected. With his brains and social power, not to mention a knack for accomplishing the impossible and being the son of a noble family, Byakuya practically demanded respect. He earned it.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kuchiki. Have you filled up the spot for entertainment?"

"No I haven't Grimmjow. Why, would you like to do it? I thought for sure you liked your spot in the kitchen." Grimmjow heard the amusement behind the sophistication.

"No sir," Grimmjow answered with a soft chuckle. "But I know someone who would fit the bill perfectly. She is a very talented singer, and can play the piano quite nicely. To your standards, even. Not only that but she's a very dedicated worker. She is good with people, can handle money, is good at memerization, takes note of goings on around her, and is quick on her feet. She is responsible and the word slacker does not exist in her vocabulary." The sound of running water cut off.

"And just who is this person?" Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow knew better than to keep anything from the older Kuchiki. "My room-mate, Andy Kellen. She is seventeen-years-old and we share an apartment together. She already has a job, but truthfully, I would much rather she didn't work where she currently does. If she's offered a position at your place I'm sure she would accept. Senbonzakura is a clean, safe, and respectable environment."

Silence save for the soft murmur of a muffled voices. Then Byakuya came back on. "I see. Very well. Do you know any days she is available for an interview?"

"Actually, sir, Mr. Kuchiki, this might be asking too much, but could I bring her with me tomorrow and you could...sort of...put her to the test?" Grimmjow held his breath. "See how she handles the situation and all."

"Alright, I'll do that. I would like further explanations for this Grimmjow, but I will help you. You have earned it." With an educated farewell Byakuya Kuchiki hung up and Grimmjow put the reciever down before jumping into the air and doing a small victory dance. With a delighted smile on his face he walked back to Andy's bedroom and knocked on her semi-closed door.

"Come in," she called softly. He found her sitting on a chair in front of her vanity mirror, running a brush through her long blonde hair. "What is it Grimmjow?" Andy asked as she studied his face.

"I just came to tell you that you're going to have to go to bed early tonight," he informed her cheerfully. She gave him a puzzled stare.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a day off tomorrow. You're coming to work with me, and doing a test interview. It's time you worked at a better place than that nasty bar. I'm going to go fix dinner. Afterwards it is straight to bed with both of us. We have to get up in time to look decent."

* * *

End of Chapter Five. I'm beginning to like this story. I hope you readers are. It took me a while to think of what to write. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, but before that Chapter Nine of my Naruto fanfic All For One, One For All for those of you who also have read that one. My sincere apologies in the the lack of updates.

Next chapter, a few more weeks have passed. Whether or not Andy has the job at Byakuya's restaurant will be revealed there, although I'm sure you all can guess. Also, Byakuya makes an appearance!! *applause, applause*. Byakuya is such a badass. I love his zonbakto (did I spell that right?? I don't think so. Correct me please for those of you who know if I'm wrong).

Also I realized I spelt Grimmjow's last name wrong. If anyone could supply that for me I would most appreciate it and make sure they get recognized. Also, I made an error in chapter one. I said Grimmjow was a waiter in that one, but a cook in this one. He is, in fact, a chief. Just cause I think guys who can cook are hot. I hope I marry a guy who can cook. Because I can't.


End file.
